


I love you too, brat!

by cas_is_in_my_ahs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Shot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Smut, Spanking, Uke Eren Yeager, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, Yaoi, more smut, not so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_is_in_my_ahs/pseuds/cas_is_in_my_ahs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has Eren exactly where he wants him, but something in his heart changes when he finds out he's a virgin!<br/>Levi X Eren yaoi, basically a porn oneshot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you too, brat!

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first One shot on AO3!  
> will write other things for other fandoms.  
> follow my wattpad: @/cas_is_in_my_ahs  
> enjoy xxxxxx

(Attack on Titan, Levi X Eren) **WARNING: hardcore yaoi! Swearing! Bondage! Spanking!**

Levi circled Eren as a lion would his prey. His eyes raked every part of the tied up males, naked body; admiring the bruises and cuts he had inflicted upon the smooth skin. "W-why are you doing this L-Levi? I would have done whatever you w-wanted me to do anyway!" Eren quivered, not daring to look up at the raven haired man above him. "Because brat, it brings me great pleasure to see humanities last hope begging for mercy, or even better: begging to have my cock up your ass" sneered Levi. He unzipped his pants, pulling his cock out and stroking it till he was hard. He moaned and grabed his capture by the hair and yanked his head up, bringing him face to face with his manhood. "Now suck you little shit" he snarled. Eren whimpered at the tone of voice but did as he was told, not wanting to get another beating. He wrapped his lips around the tip and swirled his tongue, making sure to lick into the slit. Levi moaned and thrusted upwards, choking Eren. Tears stung the youngers eyes as he was brutally face-fucked. After what seemed like forever for the poor cadet, Levi released his load into Erens mouth "Shit... swallow it all! Ngh...."Levi stuttered, coming down from his high.

He pulled his dick out of his toys mouth, watching some of his cum dribble down his chin. Levi tutted, "you didn't do as you were told! You didn't swallow it all Jaeger!" He chuckled darkly and prowled behind Eren, lifting and hand and bringing it down hard on one of his cheeks. He repeated a few times and moved on to the other, giving the same treatment. Eren cried out in pain each time and whimpered as Levi stood back to see two big, red handprints. He came forward and nipped at Erens ear, he pushed a finger into his ass without warning which caused Eren to shriek out "AHHH NO PLEASE LEVI DON'T!" Levi chuckled darkly and walked around to face him "and why not? Hmmm?" Eren hesitated before saying "b-because I'm a virgin...... please..... if you're gonna take it away then can we at least do it like....like a normal couple..... like in the b-bed?" He squeezed his eyes shut, expecting a slap but slowly opened them to see a stunned Levi. "H-heichou??" Levi looked at Eren, causing him to flinch. "What am I doing?" thought Levi to himself. He gulped and asked "a-a virgin?" Eren nodded "please Levi! If you don't then Jean said he was gonna pound me till my ass ripped and my throat was p-purple...." a tear slipped down his cheek.

Levi suddenly felt bad and knelt down to take him into a tight embrace. Eren stiffened but then slowly melted. Levi then unchained him, freeing him from the restraints and stood him up. He hugged him tightly kissing and nipping the crook of his neck, making him shiver and groan. They kissed deeply, tongues creating a symphony of pleasure. Levi then broke the kiss and lead the titan shifter to the bed in the corner, pushing him down lightly. He climbed on top, removing his shirt and restricting trousers, grinding down onto the young soldier. Eren moaned and clung to his corperals back, probably leaving scratch marks but neither of them could bring themselves to care. "E-eren... ngh.. I'm s-so sorry! I got carried away with the hitting and cutting...... and I'm g-gonna make sure Jean doesn't lay a f-finger on you!" Levi panted, rutting against him. "Its okay.... ngh p-please just d-don't subject me to that ahhhhh..... again" Moaned Eren against his superiors shoulder. Levi then stopped thrusting, to bring his head down to Erens ass. He spread his legs and licked around the rim, sending Eren into a spiral of pleasure. Slowly he pushed the tip of his tongue into Erens tight heat, winning squeaks and gasps.

He then stuck his fingers in his mouth, making them as wet as possible before pushing one into the cadet. Eren squirmed after a while, desperately searching for more friction. Levi smirked as he granted that wish and added another finger, pumping and scissoring the hole. A third finger was added and Eren was reduced to a writhing moaning mess! "L-levi p-please ahhhh mmmm....." moaned Eren "f-fuck me!" That was all Levi needed as he pushed his length into Erens virgin hole. "Shit..... Jaeger y-you're so t-tight..... holy fuck!" Levi groaned as he stayed in place, letting Eren get used to this alien feeling. When he nodded a sign it was ok to move, Levi slowly pulled back,panting and then sank back in. His pace picked up and was soon pounding Eren into the mattress. He angled his hips earning a scream of pleasure from the younger and he slammed into his prostate over and over. "I-I'M G-GONNA......" was all Eren could get out before he came hard on his chest, painting it white. Levi soon followed suit as Eren clenched around him, filling him up with a shout. As they both came down from their highs, Levi collapsed on the bed, letting Eren snuggle up to him and bring the covers over their bodies. Eren sighed and murmured into his corporals chest "thank you heichou". Levi looked down at the taller boy and kissed the top of his head "its ok". As they both began to drift off to sleep, Eren whispered "I love you Levi". Levi smiled and responded "I love you too, brat".


End file.
